Skyscraper
by K.E.B.123
Summary: He left her. Now she must find a way to rebuild herself from the bottom up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...so I know I really shouldn't be writing another story, but I kinda couldn't help it. This one is probably going to be the hardest for me to do, because it's the closest to my heart. I'm adding a lot of things that happened to me and it seemed like writing was the only way to get them out. Also, the title really has nothing to do with the story, it was just the song that was playing in the background (seems to happen to a lot of my stories[maybe you should listen to it to get the feel of things]) Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Olivia sat on her couch, looking at the picture her partner/boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, and she took a few weeks ago. It was after the two had closed a major case, and Elliot had invited Olivia out to dinner to celebrate along with his children. Lizzie had taken the picture while the two were staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes so intently they nearly forgot they had company.

Olivia put the picture back on her coffee table and let out a sigh. That was the last night she had seen Elliot so happy. It was the last time he had been so open with her, so willing to share everything with her. Within the last couple of weeks Elliot seemed to become distant, trying to keep himself and his feelings hidden from everyone. Olivia had tried to talk to him, which only resulted in him yelling at her, telling her that if he needed to talk he would let her know. She knew he was dealing with stuff, after all the man was only able to see his children once a week, but after a few days of this treatment, Olivia was starting to doubt Elliot's love for her.

She knew she loved him, with everything she had, but she couldn't help but feel like she was being pushed away everytime they talked, as if he was hiding something.

She took another breath as she heard a knock on her front door. That had to be him. She had called him an hour ago, asking him to come over to see if they could talk, and to her surprise he had agreed. She quickly rose from the couch and walked over to the front door, before taking another deep breath. She opened the door, a small smile forming on her lips when she saw Elliot standing on the other side in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He walked inside without a word and made his way to the couch. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, as he took a seat. He watched as she closed the door, before she joined him on the couch.

"I just," she began, before she laid her head on his chest.

Elliot immediately wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close. "Liv?" he whispered. She was beginning to scare him. Olivia said nothing, she merely pulled away and looked him in the eyes, before pressing her lips against his. At first Elliot was taken by surprised, after all, he thought he had come here to talk, not to fool around. When he felt Olivia's hands begin to pull his shirt up, he pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his forehead against hers.

Olivia didn't say anything, she only sighed. "Please," she whispered, placing her hand on his chest.

Elliot looked Olivia in the eye and sighed. The least he could do was give Olivia this. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards him, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, as Olivia's arms looped around his neck. Elliot picked Olivia up and carried her to her bedroom, before he deposited her gently on the bed. He kicked the door closed, before looking back at Olivia. He took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't doing this for the wrong reasons.

* * *

><p>Elliot sat up, glancing at the clock on Olivia's nightstand. 4:32 am. He let out a small groan, before he drew his knees up close to his body. "What's wrong?" Olivia asked, as she pressed her naked body up against his back, letting her head rest on his back.<p>

"Nothing," he muttered, before he wiped his face with his hand. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't lie to the only woman he had ever loved.

Olivia glanced down at his body which was only covered in her sheet. She had hoped that this would remind him how much she loved him, why they worked so well. "I love you," she said, placing a kiss on his back. Elliot sat in silence, completely aware that he was probably breaking her heart with his silence. When she didn't hear him respond, Olivia became alarmed. "Elliot?" she asked, pulling away from his body, before wrapping the sheet around her naked form.

Elliot let out a sigh, before he turned to face her. "I care about you," he said, unable to look her in the eye.

Olivia looked at Elliot, shocked. "You don't love me?" she asked, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Elliot looked up at her and took another deep breath. "Liv, I don't- I don't know if I'm in love with you anymore," he said, looking around for his boxers. Once he found the article of clothing on the floor, he reached for them and quickly put them on.

Olivia sat on her bed, shocked. "What? A year Elliot, I've been with you a year, and you just-"

"I'm leaving," he said, grabbing his pants and pulling them on.

Olivia quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and pulled them on. "I thought leaving was my thing," she muttered, before throwing Elliot a glare.

Elliot looked at her, his look softening when he saw her trying to keep the tears from falling. "I mean I'm leaving, for good. I'm leaving the unit, I'm back in the Marines, and I can't be in New York for that."

"So you're only option is to break up with me?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and tried not to hate himself for what he was going to say. "I'm sorry Liv. I can't do a long distance relationship. I don't- I don't love you anymore," he said, pulling his shirt on.

Olivia looked at him, before she got off her bed. She walked over to him and before she could rethink anything, she slapped him across the face. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

Elliot only nodded, before he walked to her front door, stopping when he opened the door. He didn't know how to tell her he was hurting just as much as she was. "I never ment to hurt you," he said over his shoulder.

Olivia glared at the man before scoffing. "I never ment to fall in love with you, but we all make mistakes," she said, her voice breaking slightly.

Elliot didn't say another word, he merely stepped out of Olivia's apartment and walked down the hall and out of her life. Olivia slammed the door closed, not caring that it was so early in the morning. She made it to her bed before the tears began to fall. She had been his partner for nearly 10 years, and his girlfriend for a year. How could he just leave like that? She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and dialed the first number she could think of. She waited until someone answered the phone, before she took a deep breath and spoke. "Alex, I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat on her closed toilet seat, hoping that this test came out negative. Yes, she had always wanted a baby, a child to call her own, but knowing that it's father would be the only man who had ever broke her heart would be hard to live through. It had been nearly 7 weeks since he had left her apartment. That was the last night she had seen him. When she had gone into work the next morning, Cragen had informed her that she would be meeting her new partner the next morning. At first she hated the idea, but after a few weeks, she was starting to warm up to the new detective.<p>

She sat staring at her phone, counting the minutes. When four minutes had passed, she grabbed the test off the counter and took a deep breath. She looked at the test, her heart stopping when she saw the result. She walked into her living room, taking a deep breath, before she sat on the couch next to the blonde. "So?" Alex asked.

Olivia held up the pregnancy test as the tears began to fall. Alex continued to stare at the test, before she gathered the crying detective in her arms. Not only was Elliot gone, but she was now going to have a reminder of what could have been. Olivia threw the pregnancy test away, hoping she would be able to forget that blue plus sign, if only for the night.

Alex continued to hold Olivia as she cried. "It's okay Liv, we're all here for you," she said, tightening her grip on her best friend. One person had already let her down, she wasn't going to let it happen to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, tell me what you think? Should i continue? I just kinda needed to get this out there, so I can either leave it at this, or go on. Tell me what you want in your reviews :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me just say so so so sorry for the huge delay. Long story short, I found out my fiance was cheating on me, then I had to move back for school. It's just been a rough few months. Anyway, I hope you can all forgive me. If you read any of my other stuff, you'll get this same thing. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

**On a happier note, I'm glad people like this story :) I'll get right to it, since there really isn't anything more to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**lawandorderSVUismylife:**

_Is this story gonna make me hate elliot? Cus I think I already do. haha update soon!_

**~Hmmm, I hope you don't hate Elliot. I love the man, but I have to admit, not everything can be a happy story. I merely made things likeable from Olivia's side simply because I'm a girl...and we all have our hearts broken at some point ;) Now, I'll let you read the next chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four months later - August 17th <strong>_

Olivia walked, scratch that, waddled, into the squad room of the 1-6, before making her way over to her desk that she had called hers for over a decade. She quickly placed her head into her hands and let out a sigh. She was now six months pregnant, and unfortunately for her, her baby had discovered how to kick and move around, usually keeping Olivia up all hours of the night. "Well you look horrible."

Olivia raised her head and glared at the man that occupied the desk across from her. It had taken Cragen nearly two months after Elliot had left to find a partner for Olivia that didn't drive her completely crazy. His name was Caleb Matthews, a thirty-eight year old detective born and raised in New York. He had transferred from Brooklyn's SVU when he and his wife had divorced and he thought that Manhattan was a good place to start over. He was slightly taller than Olivia, standing at 6'2, and his dark hair only seemed to make his green eyes stand out even more.

After working with the man for a few days, Olivia realized that he could possibly be the one; the one she would be able to move on with, the guy she would be able to trust to watch her back. "Oh stop with the sweet talk," she said with a groan, before leaning back in her chair, her hands resting comfortably on her swollen stomach.

Caleb only let out a small laugh, before handing Olivia a cup of tea. "Figured Baby Benson was keeping you up all night. Thought you might need this."

Olivia graciously accepted the cup, taking a small sip, before flashing her partner a smile. "Thank you," she said, taking another sip, letting the cup linger in her hands. When the two had become partners, she was still in a horrible place, well with Elliot leaving and finding out she was pregnant with his baby. After a few days, Caleb finally told her that if she didn't check herself, she'd be out of a job because no one would want to work with her. That night Olivia confessed everything, from her relationship with Elliot to her being pregnant with his baby, to her not being sure of what she was going to do. Caleb had told her that even though she didn't know him that well, he would be there for her, as would everyone at SVU. She had hugged him that night, thanking him for understanding. The next morning the two were working side by side, as if they had been doing it for years. He had a way with victims, as well as perps, and on some level he reminded Olivia of her old partner, the man who didn't even know he was going to be a father again.

In the six months since Elliot's departure, Olivia had seen his children only a handful of time, usually meeting up with them to make sure they were taking their father's decision to help out with the Marines well. She had learned that he had gone back to help train new recruits, training future Marines. The last time she had seen the twins was three months ago, when she took Eli to the zoo because Kathy was too busy. She had been tempted to tell the two about the baby then, but knew it was something she wanted to keep to herself. They had just lost their father; they didn't need to have more news dropped on them.

Maureen and Kathleen would call on occasion, just to see how she was holding up, and to hear about her new "sexy partner", but even those calls became infrequent. Pretty soon she had lost contact with each and every Stabler.

"Did he have you up all night again?" Caleb asked, opening a case file from the night before.

Olivia nodded, before rubbing her stomach once more. At her last doctor's appointment Olivia had learned that she was expecting a little boy, which made her heart swell with emotion. She was having a son, a baby of her own, but this meant there was a risk that her baby boy would look just like his father, just like his half-brothers. "He's learned how to wedge his little feet in between my ribs, and he likes to kick the crap out of me," Olivia said, taking another sip of her tea.

Caleb let out a small chuckle, letting his eyes linger on his partner a little longer than necessary. Truth was he found Olivia attractive, that much was obvious, but he knew the chances of him and her becoming anything more than friends were slim. She had made it clear that she didn't mix business with pleasure, and after convincing him that ruining another partnership wasn't the best idea, he agreed to keep his feelings to himself.

"How's my favorite nephew doing?"

Olivia looked up and smiled when she saw another co-worker of hers, Detective Odafin Tutuola, or Fin, as everyone called him. "He's asleep right now, thank God, but gee Fin, it's nice to see you too," she said with a wink, before sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Fin only chuckled, before shrugging his shoulders. "You know you love me," he said with a small chuckle as he took a seat on the edge of her desk. "When do I get to meet the little tike?" he asked, causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

He and Munch had asked this question on a weekly basis, wanting to meet the newest addition to the "family" as soon as possible.

"December 4th," Olivia said, before her face scrunched up. She sat up and let out a small groan, causing both Caleb and Fin to become alarmed.

"You okay?" Caleb asked, immediately standing from his chair.

Olivia nodded, before grabbing Fin's hand. "Always an attention seeker," she said with a small laugh. She placed Fin's hand on her stomach, watching his eyes widen when he felt the baby begin to kick against the woman he considered a sister's stomach.

Cragen walked out of his office, stopping to smile when he saw the scene in front of him. He quickly walked over to Olivia's and Caleb's conjoined desks, stopping to clear his throat. "Is my grandbaby awake?" he asked, his eyes lighting up when Olivia nodded. He gave her a small smile, before turning to Caleb. "We have a DB over on Broadway," he said, handing the new detective the pink slip of paper in his hand. Caleb nodded, before looking over at Olivia, who was now standing and out of her chair. "Caleb, you and Fin go check out the scene. Munch is still in court."

Olivia looked at her captain and raised an eyebrow. "Cap?"

Cragen turned to Olivia and smirked. "And you," he said, handing her the file in his hands, "Your desk duty starts today."

Olivia looked at her captain and let out a harsh breath. She knew this day would come, but she hated the fact that she had to be restricted to a desk instead of out there catching pedophiles and rapists. She knew it would be completely boring, and possibly the death of her, but she knew she had to keep her future child safe, and that made the desk duty worth it. Olivia took a seat back in her chair, before watching Fin and Caleb walk out of the squad room.

She watched Cragen walk back into his office before she let out another breath, her hand rubbing soothing circles on her stomach. Maybe things would start to be okay after all.

* * *

><p>Olivia let out a sigh as she rubbed her neck, trying to get out the knots that laying on her couch while six months pregnant had caused. "I don't know how much longer I can stand being pregnant," she said with a sigh, her hands resting on her stomach.<p>

A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot let out a small laugh, before she shook her head. Olivia was her best friend, and she had been there throughout this whole pregnancy, but she had to admit, she was ready to meet baby Benson just as much as Olivia was. "How was your first day of desk duty?" she asked with a wink, taking a bite of the slice of pizza on the plate in front of her.

Olivia finished off her slice of pizza, before shrugging. "It was, well it was desk duty, there's not much to say."

Alex nodded, before looking over at her best friend. She watched the brunette finish her cup of water, before she stood. "Ready to go?"

Olivia looked up and nodded. After a very boring and uneventful day, Alex had stopped by the precinct wanting to know if Olivia wanted to have dinner and discuss some more baby issues. It was during this dinner Alex had asked if she was going to ever tell Elliot that he was going to be a father again, and of course Olivia told her no. She didn't want anything to do with the man, not after he had put her through hell.

Olivia got out of her chair and the two walked out of the restaurant, but not before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry," Olivia said, looking up at the person she had run into.

Her mouth dropped, as did Alex's, when the two saw who was standing in front of them. His dark hair had grown, and he seemed taller since the last time she had seen him, but those beautiful blue eyes were a dead give away. His face held an expression of pure shock, and he didn't know whether to offer the woman in front of him a smile or a frown. Olivia watched as his eyes traveled to her stomach, before his lips tightened in a straight line. "Olivia?" he asked, his eyes traveling up to meet her own.

Olivia let out a harsh breath. This was not how she wanted things to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, is the person she bumped into who you think it is? Only one way to find out. <strong>

**Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
